


喝太多酒可是会出人命的

by Ivan_Alexey_Treglazov



Category: Kamen Rider Agito
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivan_Alexey_Treglazov/pseuds/Ivan_Alexey_Treglazov
Summary: 一个关于酒精中毒的故事，喝酒伤身啊
Relationships: Hikawa Makoto/Tsugami Shouichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	喝太多酒可是会出人命的

冰川低垂着头在车上打了个瞌睡。  
这些天来他不知为何越来越疲惫，总是昏昏欲睡的同时也一直都无法入眠。医生给他开了安眠药，但是只是小小的一粒药丸就让他吐到天翻地覆。  
他摇摇头，短暂怀疑了一下自己是不是在那次聚会中喝到酒精中毒了。

翔一盯着那件叠好的白衬衫，很明显那件尺码并不合适的衣服不是他的，他将衣服塞进衣柜里：“等到下次冰川桑过来的时候再还给他吧。”  
那天晚上冰川软绵绵的撞在他身上，用泛着一层水光的眼睛看着翔一的时候，不知是酒精烧坏了脑子还是他本来就抱有这个念头，翔一抬头亲上了冰川的嘴唇，虽然一开始只是一个亲吻，翔一却被无意中张开嘴伸出了一小部分舌头的冰川给勾引的加深了这个亲吻。冰川昏昏沉沉的大脑此刻仍未明白发生了什么事，只是在被亲的缺氧的时候用使不上劲的手试图推开翔一，却只是被翔一按住了双手。

莫名其妙的恶心感将冰川从浅眠中唤醒，他冲进厕所却除了胃液什么都没吐出来，这是当然的，他的胃早就在前几次呕吐中吐干净了。冰川病怏怏的趴回床上，试图回想起自己当初喝了多少酒，就连胃都喝坏了。还好最近一直没有什么大事件，G3也并不需要出动，不然他不能肯定自己还能不能驾驶G3出战。

把冰川按在床上的时候翔一的脑子里几乎被酒精烧空了，他只是遵照生物本能扒掉了冰川的衣服，再用自己为数不多的智力让自己从房间里翻出了瓶精油开始润滑。手指伸进去的时候冰川挣扎了一下，可惜作为区区凡人他完全无法挣脱Agito的束缚，即使翔一并未变身。在按到敏感点的时候，冰川如同脱离了水面的鱼一样挣扎了一下，翔一没有放过那个地方，在持续不断地攻击那个位置的时候他也一把抓住了冰川早已立起来的性器。冰川晃了晃头，意识混乱的大脑却仍然伸手捂住了自己的嘴，只是那甜美的呻吟无论如何也压抑不住，悄悄地从捂住嘴的双手缝隙中跑出来了。

时间就这样一天天过去了，冰川身上的不适症状却并未痊愈，他一边处理工作一边捂着自己的腹部，试图缓解那难以忍受的坠胀感，仿佛有什么东西在他的身体里扎了根一样，可是检查结果却一切正常，他只能归根于那次酒精中毒的后遗症。

得益于酒精的作用，被草率的扩张了的后穴在吞进翔一的性器之后并没流血，冰川仍然睁着那水汪汪的眼睛被翔一按住无法动弹，并且在翔一开始动了之后从嘴里吐出更多呻吟，一开始只是低沉细细小小的声音，后来却被快感逼迫着吐露出一串异常甜美的呻吟，他迷糊间不确定自己是应该推开翔一还是应该就这样软乎乎的溶进翔一的怀抱中，在高潮来临的时候被翔一的舌头堵住了嘴，只能呜呜呜的发出一串悲鸣声。  
果实已经到了成熟的时刻了，冰川的意识没做好准备，他的身体却已经做好了将新生命带到这个世界上的准备工作。疼痛将冰川从难得的睡眠中唤醒，他还没来得及思考发生了什么，便被开始分娩的剧痛夺走了思考能力。冰川抓着被子在床上挣扎，肚子里的新生命此刻开始迫不及待地想要离开母体降临到这个世界上。他咬着自己的手，连呼吸都变得错乱起来，此时一只手按住了他的腹部并继续施加压力，让出了一身冷汗几乎脱力的冰川发疯了似的用最后的力量挣扎起来。  
恍然间冰川看Agito的那双亮晶晶的红眼睛，Agito将冰川拥在怀里，开始引导着他肚子里的卵离开母体。第一枚尚且柔软的卵最终还是勉强挤压过产道降临在这世界上，冰川魂不守舍地抓住那枚卵，它的外壳在接触空气的几秒内就坚硬起来，仍然半透明的外壳能够看到里面小小的胚胎。此时第二枚卵也终于离开了母体，出于本能亦或者是其他什么的影响，他将那两枚加起来比他的巴掌还大一圈的卵抱在怀里使它们温暖起来。Agito硬邦邦的身体也还算温暖，冰川没有再费力挣扎或者做点其他的事情，老老实实的窝进Agito 的怀抱里打算用睡眠恢复疲敝不堪的身体和精神。  
可惜冰川的愿望落空了，有什么东西慢慢的顶进了刚生产完仍然柔软且湿漉漉的后穴，冰川在Agito的性器顶到敏感点的时候惊叫了一声，被疼痛折磨着的脑子恍然间闪过那次聚会的时翔一将他按在床上的画面。  
冰川疯狂挣扎起来，甚至不顾自己已经脱力了，只是这几乎可以被忽视的挣扎被Agito没几下便顶掉了，冰川最后只能勉强压抑住自己嘴里的呻吟，抱着怀里的卵靠在Agito怀里，在尽量保护着卵不要被Agito压到的同时任凭它将自己拖入快感的地狱。 

第二天  
“啊啊啊…..这可怎么办啊冰川桑。”翔一用手戳着那两颗半透明的卵。  
冰川只是翻了个白眼就重新趴回被子里。  
“要不还是拿去煮了吧，不知道味道如何。”于是翔一就被冰川给一脚踹出家门了。  
那两颗称得上是很漂亮如同两颗宝石般的卵被冰川的衬衫包裹着放在盒子里，等待着孵出来的那天，冰川伸手摸了摸它们的外壳，明知道里面可能会孵出什么奇奇怪怪的东西，却还是不想销毁它们。

谁知道里面会孵出来什么东西呢，也许会是小小的Agito吧。


End file.
